A Garota do Bar
by lima73
Summary: Jo Harvelle era só uma garota bonita que trabalhava num bar de caçadores. Foi isso que Dean pensou ao conhecê-la. Quando a moça inicia sua vida de caçadas, topa com o Winchester num caso que está resolvendo. Após uma tórrida noite juntos, eles se separam. Porém, numa corrida contra o tempo para não ir para o inferno, Dean reencontra Jo. E descobre que ela está grávida dele.
1. O primeiro soco a gente nunca esquece

**Olá, pessoal! Essa é a segunda fic que publico nesta categoria. Curto esse casal! A capa não foi feita por mim, mas pela usuária angiezinha. Divirtam-se!**

**- 0 -**

Dean Winchester sentiu algo duro encostado em suas nádegas. Fechou os olhos e disse para si mesmo, embora a outra pessoa pudesse escutar:

- Deus, espero que seja um rifle.

- Não, só estou feliz em vê-lo – uma voz feminina e jovial retrucou com sarcasmo e levantou um pouco a arma na altura das costas.

Beleza. Era só o que lhe faltava. Ser encurralado pelo chamado _sexo frágil_. Não que ele fosse machista a ponto de negar o poder feminino. Contudo, aquilo era frustrante!

Sam e ele estavam ali para atender a um pedido de ajuda de uma tal de Ellen. Bom, na verdade, um pedido de socorro a John Winchester deixado na caixa de mensagens de seu celular. Mas com a morte do pai, era inevitável que eles assumissem o problema.

O pai estava morto não fazia nem três dias e o mundo já começava a clamar por salvação. Será que as pessoas não podiam esperar um pouco? Ou será que caçadores não tinham direito nem de chorarem por seus mortos? Embora ele se negasse a admitir até para si próprio o quanto a perda do pai o afetava por dentro.

E era aquilo o que recebia. Uma espingarda apontada por uma mulher em seu lindo traseiro dentro do que parecia um velho bar no meio do nada.

- Não se mexa – tornou a dona da voz ao notar um pequeno movimento do caçador.

- Não estou, entendido – esticou os braços para os lados em sinal de rendição – Você errou em uma coisa. Quando se aponta um rifle pra alguém, não se aponta nas costas dele. Fica mais fácil de fazer... – num movimento rápido, girou e tomou a espingarda das mãos de sua interlocutora -... Isto.

Por um segundo, achou que estava no controle da situação. Teve um rápido vislumbre da moça que o emboscou. Era loira de cabelos longos e lisos, os olhos castanhos escuros e o rosto fino de proporções harmoniosas.

Porém, foi tudo o que pôde reparar. Em resposta, sua oponente lhe deu um soco bem no meio da face, pegou a arma de volta e tornou a apontá-la para ele. O golpe deixou o loiro tão atordoado que teve que se abaixar.

Dois a um para ela.

- Sam, preciso de ajuda aqui! – gritou rendido – Nem consigo ver.

- Desculpe, Dean – Sam saiu pela porta de outro espaço do estabelecimento com as mãos na cabeça – Não posso agora, estou meio ocupado aqui.

Uma mulher apontava um revólver em sua nuca. Era de estatura média, cabelos longos e loiros e tinha o dobro da idade da jovem que ameaçava Dean.

- Sam? Dean? – perguntou a tal mulher surpresa ao ouvir os dois caçadores se tratarem pelos respectivos nomes – Winchesters?

- Sim – responderam ao mesmo tempo

- Filho da puta! – exclamou com certa fúria

- Conhece esses caras? – indagou a mulher mais jovem

- Acho que eles são filhos de John Winchester – era uma afirmação com uma ponta de dúvida.

Os dois assentiram. A esse gesto positivo, ela abaixou a arma e sorriu amistosamente para ambos.

- Oi. Me chamo Ellen. E a minha filha é Jo.

A moça abaixou a espingarda mais relaxada, embora com certa desconfiança .

- Oi – cumprimentou a Dean meio seca

- Você não vai bater em mim de novo, vai? – perguntou ele antes de abaixar os braços

- Me dê um bom motivo e eu o farei – tornou com um imperceptível sorriso forçado.

Ela lhe deu as costas e foi guardar o rifle no depósito do local. O loiro apenas a observou com curiosidade e um misto de admiração.

Que garota era aquela?

- 0 -

**E aí? Gostaram? Mereço reviews?**


	2. Hora Errada para Cantadas

**Olá, gente! Aí está o segundo capítulo. Boa leitura para todas!**

**- 0 -**

Jo estava curiosa a respeito daqueles Winchesters. Principalmente, sobre o mais velho e mais baixo dos irmãos. Embora não demonstrasse, ele a havia impressionado e não era só por causa da sua beleza marcante. Não. Havia algo mais em seu jeito de ser.

_Safado_. Era isso. Ela conhecia o tipo, apareciam vários deles lá no bar, todos como lobos famintos em cima dela. Porém, a jovem sabia perfeitamente como colocá-los em seus devidos lugares. Só que aquele cara... aquele tal de Dean parecia ser de outro nível.

Ela estava encostada no balcão de frente para eles. Dean se sentou a uma mesa e Sam num encosto qualquer. Sua mãe foi buscar um pano para o loiro limpar um filete do sangue que escorria do corte feito pelo soco de Jo entre a testa e o nariz.

- Me desculpe por isso – disse a moça um pouco mais receptiva.

- Tudo bem – disse ele com um sorriso amigável – Levar socos faz parte da minha vida.

E piscou daquele jeito cretino que possuía ao ver uma mulher bonita. Jo não conteve um leve sorriso. Aquele gesto parecia tão natural nele.

- Aqui – Ellen chegou e entregou-lhe o pano. Depois, encostou-se no balcão ao lado da filha.

- Obrigado – disse ele e pressionou-o na testa – Ligou pro nosso pai dizendo que poderia ajudar. Ajudar em quê?

- O demônio, é claro. Fiquei sabendo que ele o estava encurralando.

- Perdi uma matéria na revista "Caçadores de Demônios?" – ele ficou surpreso. Não compreendia como aquela mulher poderia saber de tal assunto – Quem é você? Como sabe sobre tudo isso?

- Apenas dirijo um bar – replicou sem se abalar com o tom sarcástico dele – Mas centenas passam por aqui de vez em quando. Incluindo o seu pai muito tempo atrás. John já foi quase da família.

- Por que ele nunca falou de você?

- Vai ter que perguntar a ele. – disse após hesitar. Não pretendia compartilhar tal informação

- Então por que exatamente precisamos da sua ajuda? – ele estava com uma indisfarçada má vontade

- Não me faz nenhum favor. Se não quer minha ajuda, beleza – ela deixou bem claro – Não deixe a porta bater na sua bunda quando sair. Mas John não enviaria vocês se... – ela se calou com expressão de surpresa. De repente, algo lhe ocorreu – Ele não enviou vocês?

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça sem responderem e trocaram olhares entre si. Sam apenas assentiu. Ellen engoliu em seco.

- Ele está bem, não é?

- Não – foi Sam que se pronunciou – O demônio que seguíamos o pegou antes que ele pudesse pegá-lo.

As duas mulheres os fitaram com pesar.

- Sinto muito – disse a mais velha.

- Está tudo bem. Estamos bem – disse Dean procurando se fazer de forte

- Eu sei o quão era apegado nele.

- Sério, madame? Estou bem! – cortou.

Não queria nem precisava de nenhuma palavra de consolo de ninguém, muito menos de uma pessoa que acabava de conhecer. A mulher resolveu não insistir, percebia o que ocorria no íntimo do moço. Quanto a Jo, olhou-o intrigada. E também solidária, embora não quisesse demonstrar. Ela imaginava a dor que ele estava sentindo.

- Se podem ajudar, toda ajuda é bem-vinda – declarou Sam para quebrar o clima

- Não podemos. Mas Ash pode – afirmou Ellen trocando um olhar com a filha

- Quem é Ash?

- Ash! – chamou

Um bêbado, que os rapazes encontraram cochilando na mesa de sinuca ao entrarem no bar, levantou-se de repente.

- O que foi? – gritou em resposta e balançou a longa cabeleira como se quisesse espantar os últimos resquícios de sua tonteira. Olhou para Ellen – Já é o fim do expediente?

Os dois moços se espantaram.

- Esse é o Ash? – indagou Sam incrédulo para Jo

- Hum-hum – ela confirmou com uma expressão de quem diz "Difícil de acreditar, mas é." – Ele é um gênio.

Num primeiro momento, os moços duvidaram da veracidade de tal afirmação ao se sentarem com ele numa mesa. Dean até comentou que Ash estava mais para "o carregador de instrumentos dos Lynyrd Skynyrd". Contudo, nos minutos seguintes, o homem conseguiu surpreendê-los ao analisar toda a pesquisa e informações coletadas por John sobre o demônio Azazel.

- São resumos de paramétricas estatísticas. Espectro cruzado. Co-relações . Quero dizer, caramba! – dizia ele. Os rapazes o encaravam com estranheza – Tem sinais, presságios, se conseguir localizar eles, localiza esse demônio. Tipo falha nas colheitas, tempestades elétricas. Já foram atingidos por um raio? Não é divertido!

- Pode localizá-lo ou não? – indagou Sam tentando acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio para uma resposta direta.

- Com isso... Acho que sim. Vai levar tempo. Me deem... cinquenta e uma horas – ele se levantou e saiu carregando o material

- Ei, cara – chamou Dean

- Oi? – Ash se virou

- A propósito, gostei do corte.

- Seriedade pura na frente. Só diversão atrás – apontou o cabelo e balançou-o. Depois, retomou seu trajeto até uma porta, provocando risos nos caçadores.

Nesse meio tempo, Jo continuava observando discretamente o mais velho dos irmãos enquanto ajeitava as coisas no balcão. Eles se aproximaram e sentaram-se à bancada. Foi nessa hora que o loiro passou a analisar melhor o perfil da jovem.

Jo Harvelle era uma moça muito bonita. Não era muito alta, mas era magra e possuía um corpo esguio de curvas bem acentuadas. E um belo traseiro também. Isso era algo que chamava muito a atenção de Dean em uma mulher.

A moça o havia impressionado não só por sua beleza, mas também por sua postura valente e firme de minutos atrás. O único problema era que parecia jovem demais. Talvez tivesse uns dezenove anos. Bom, não devia ser menor para trabalhar ali. E como ele necessitava de alguém com quem pudesse esquecer um pouco aquele buraco em seu coração pela perda do pai, valeria a pena investir na garota.

Jo notou os olhares nada discretos do loiro, mas fingiu-se despercebida. É claro que não podia deixar de sentir satisfação em ser alvo de análise de um homem bastante interessante e belo como aquele. Mesmo assim, não iria facilitar as coisas para ele.

Antes que Dean pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, Ellen retornou e juntou-se a eles. Começou a conversar com Sam sobre o resultado da conversa com Ash e outros assuntos que não interessavam a Dean. Ele estava atento era à silhueta de Jo. Esta se afastou do balcão para limpar as mesas. A contragosto, desejava que o loiro viesse atrás.

Não deu em outra. Após meio minuto, o Winchester deu de ombros com uma expressão de quem diz "Por que não?", saiu do balcão e sentou-se a uma mesa próxima a que Jo limpava e ficou à espera. Analisou-a mais uma vez dos pés à cabeça. Ela vestia calça jeans com uma blusa de alças pretas que deixava à mostra o umbigo.

_Delícia!_

- Como sua mãe entrou nessa? – perguntou à jovem quando esta chegou à sua mesa

- Meu pai. Ele era um caçador – disse orgulhosa e, em seguida, uma sombra permeou seu rosto – Ele faleceu.

- Sinto muito – disse com sinceridade. Aquilo, infelizmente, já lhe era familiar.

- Faz muito tempo. Eu era só uma criança. – ele assentiu. Ela o olhou como se compreendesse o que se passava em seu íntimo – Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

Dean não respondeu. Não queria falar sobre sua própria perda.

- Então, temos cinquenta e uma horas para matar – desviou assunto e coçou a cabeça olhando-a de forma significativa – Talvez devêssemos... – a frase ficou inacabada. A atitude dela não era nada convidativa. – Quer saber? Deixa pra lá.

- O quê? – ela queria saber. Imaginava que ele ia acabar soltando alguma e, embora não demonstrasse, queria saber como a abordaria.

- Nada. Só lugar errado na hora errada.

- Pensei que ia me passar umas cantadas sem graça. A maioria dos caçadores que passam por aquela porta pensam que podem me comer em troca de uma pizza, seis cervejas e rapidinho já estão desfrutando. – seu tom de voz era mordaz

_Essa é direta!_, pensou ele

- Que bando de safados – disse como se não se incluísse no grupo

- Você não é. – era mais uma pergunta do que afirmação.

- Acho que não.

Jo o olhou com descrença. Ele abaixou a cabeça como se fosse um menino pego numa mentira.

- Dean, vem olhar isso – Sam o chamou

Ele se afastou ainda sem jeito pela conversa com a jovem e aproximou-se do irmão. Ellen lhes passou um estranho caso de mortes por causa de aparições de palhaços e os dois se prontificaram a averiguar.

Assim que eles saíram, Jo experimentou uma sensação de desapontamento. Ela esperava que Dean fosse como os outros e tentasse seduzi-la com alguma cantada barata, porém, ele não o fez.

Por outro lado, a moça teve duas certezas. A primeira é que voltaria a vê-lo, e não seria só por causa das informações que buscariam de Ash dali a dois dias; haveria também outras vezes. A segunda é que aquele homem teria uma importância muito grande em sua vida. Essa última certeza ela não sabia o motivo, mas intuía que era algo concreto.

Isso deveria assustá-la. Mal o conhecia para sentir aquilo. Mas de um modo estranho, ela desejava que fosse verdade.

- 0 -

**Bem, gente, acabaram os spoilers. Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo capítulo, já vamos dar um pulo para a Terceira Temporada na qual Dean tem um ano de vida antes de ir para o inferno e a Jo iniciou sua vida de caçadora. **

**Como será o reencontro entre eles? Lembrando que na série o último foi quando Sam foi possuído pela Meg e só lá na quinta temporada eles se reencontram. Mas como eu disse, aqui não haverá a trama do Apocalipse. Espero reviews.**

**Até lá.**


	3. Encontros, desencontros e reencontro

**Mais um capítulo. Queria ter postado ontem, mas não deu. Espero que gostem!**

**- 0 -**

Quatro meses. Fazia exatamente quatro meses que ela não o via.

Soltou um profundo suspiro deitada numa cama de um motel vagabundo. Por que mesmo ela estava se lembrando disso agora? Ah, sim, porque no rádio-relógio do quarto havia acabado de tocar a música _Can't fight this feeling_, canção que ela adorava desde pequena e que passou a amar mais ainda desde a vez em que a colocou quando ele esteve no bar em certa ocasião.

Havia se passado um ano desde que o viu pela primeira vez no Harvelle's Roadhouse. Lembrou-se de todas as ocasiões em que esteve com ele. Foram poucas, mas ela se lembrava de todas com detalhe. Cada olhar. Cada palavra. Cada gesto.

Ah! Por que aquele homem não saía de sua cabeça? Mesmo depois de descobrir que o pai dele era responsável pela morte do dela. Mesmo depois de ele ter ficado parado enquanto o irmão dele ameaçava cortar o pescoço dela. Bom, não exatamente Sam, foi mais um demônio que o possuiu. Mas dava igual.

Não, não devia ser injusta. Ele não fez de nada de início, porém, depois afastou o demônio jogando-lhe água benta. E de qualquer jeito, era o irmão dele.

Ela não era nada em sua vida, pelo menos não o que gostaria de ser.

Jo Harvelle suspirou mais uma vez. Não era hora de lamentar pelo o que desejava e não podia ter. Nunca acreditou em contos de fada porque desde que seu pai morreu quando ela era pequena, sua mãe fez questão de lhe contar o quanto a vida era um verdadeiro filme de terror e que ela não podia confiar em ninguém.

Mas bem no fundo desejava ser salva por um príncipe encantado de todos esses monstros. Ou melhor, por um caçador encantado. Ou encantador para ser mais exata. Com um belo par de olhos verdes, um cabelo loiro que dava vontade de deslizar os dedos, uma boca sensual e um sorriso cretino de quem tem confiança em seu próprio charme.

Por fim, Jo se levantou pronta para mais um trabalho. Não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava se aprontar se quisesse resolver mais um caso. Não devia mais sonhar com Dean Winchester.

- 0 –

Ele assobiava aquela melodia mesmo após a música ter acabado. Lembranças que não esperava vieram à sua mente. E com elas, a imagem de certa moça muito bonita de cabelos loiros e longos e olhos escuros. Escuros e profundos mesclados com certo quê de inocência e certa malícia.

_Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho – elogiou-os Ellen Harvelle pelo caso resolvido do "palhaço assassino". Ela serviu uma garrafa de cerveja para cada um – O pai de vocês ficaria orgulhoso._

_- Obrigado – respondeu Sam_

_Ela foi tratar de enxugar vários copos da pia. No balcão, além de Dean e Sam, estava Jo sentada ao lado do loiro. Ele parecia querer lhe dizer algo, porém, ela trocou olhares com Sam e um sorriso de quem queria uma conversa a sós com o irmão dele. Dean também dirigiu o mesmo tipo de olhar ao moço. _

_- Ah! – Sam percebeu a intenção – Tenho... Tenho que ir ali. Agora mesmo._

_E se afastou para uma mesa num canto. Jo achou graça enquanto Dean tomava um gole em sua garrafa._

_- Então – começou ela sem encará-lo. Olhava para um ponto qualquer no teto._

_- Então – ele a incentivou_

_- Vou vê-lo novamente? – encarou-o por fim_

_- Você quer? – ele correspondeu ao olhar dela_

_- Não vou odiar._

_- Posso ser honesto? – ela assentiu – Normalmente, daria em cima de você tão rápido que você ia ficar tonta. Mas... nesses dias... Sei lá._

_- Lugar errado na hora errada – apontou para a mãe que fingia não escutá-los, mas estava atenta à conversa_

_- É. – admitiu, mas não era só por causa da Ellen. Era seu pai também._

_- Está tudo bem, entendi._

Sim, era a hora errada no lugar errado. Por outro lado, talvez devesse ter aproveitado se soubesse o que iria lhe acontecer. O que já tinha ocorrido. Tinha pouco tempo de vida. Um ano para ser mais exato. E não iria para um bom lugar. Iria ao inferno. Contudo, não queria pensar naquilo agora. Queria se perder naquelas lembranças com Jo Harvelle.

_Ele estava numa mesa bebericando um gole de cerveja num copo. Jo parou o que estava fazendo apenas para selecionar uma música na máquina Jurebox. Ela escolheu "Can't fight this feeling". A moça pegou a bandeja que carregava e colocou-a em cima do balcão. Notou que era observada pelo loiro e virou-se para ele. A expressão de seu rosto era de quem não estava gostando de alguma coisa._

_- O quê? – inquiriu ela_

_- Reo Speedwagon? – questionou o gosto dela com visível desagrado._

_- Reo sim. Kevin Cronin canta com o coração – rebateu _

_- Ele canta com o cabelo. Há uma diferença._

_- Aquele perfil que vocês pediram para o Ash procurar... –ela olhou para trás por um instante – Sua mãe morreu do mesmo jeito, não é? Um incêndio no berçário do Sam._

_- Olha, Jo. Isso é meio que coisa de família._

_- Eu posso ajudar._

_- Tenho certeza que pode. Mas temos que resolver isso sozinhos – ele quis encerrar o assunto. Não pretendia envolvê-la – Além disso, se eu fugisse com você, sua mãe me mataria._

_De onde estava, Ellen o olhou intrigada. Havia o ouvido citar o nome dela no meio da conversa._

_- Está com medo da minha mãe? – ela achou graça_

_- Acho que sim – confessou ele com um sorriso._

Dean não conteve um leve riso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sam a seu lado no banco de passageiro do Impala

- Nada – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada – É só algo engraçado que me fez rir.

Sam o observou por alguns instantes, mas voltou também a olhar para frente. O loiro voltou a recordar outros momentos com a jovem Harvelle. Como o da vez em que ela saiu às escondidas para ajudar a ele e seu irmão a resolverem um caso de desaparecimentos misteriosos em Filadélfia. Apesar do que ele havia dito antes sobre não querer ser morto pela mãe dela. Apesar de a própria Ellen tê-la proibido de que realizasse aquela caçada.

Ele tinha que admitir, a garota revelou um verdadeiro potencial para caçar. Achou que ela não estava preparada para algo daquele calibre, contudo, surpreendeu-o ao revelar uma grande inteligência, coragem e sangue frio para enfrentar o espírito de um serial killer.

E também ficou balançado por ela. Teria lhe convidado para uma noite em sua cama se Ellen não tivesse ligado para ele e obrigá-lo a revelar onde estavam. Ellen foi até lá de avião buscar a filha e retornou com eles no Impala. Foi um suplício a viagem de volta para o Harvelle's Roadhouse. Não lhes disse uma palavra, mas seu silêncio era de amedrontar qualquer um, principalmente a ele.

O pior foi depois quando chegaram. Mãe e filha tiveram uma horrível discussão. Sam e ele estavam do lado de fora do bar quando a moça saiu espumando de ódio. Dean caminhou até ela.

_- É tão ruim assim? – indagou Dean_

_- Agora não – ela se distanciava dele_

_- O que aconteceu? Ei, fale comigo. – pegou em seu braço_

_- Não enche! – ela se soltou_

_- Desculpe. Te vejo por aí... – afastou-se. Não ia ficar insistindo._

_- Dean... – ele parou e virou-se para ela – Fiquei sabendo que meu pai teve um parceiro na sua última caçada. –ela se aproximou – Engraçado, ele geralmente trabalhava só. O cara também, mas meu pai achou que podia confiar no cara – esboçou um sorriso amargo – Um erro. O cara pisou na bola e causou a morte de meu pai._

_- O que isso tem a ver..._

_- Foi seu pai, Dean – ela o interrompeu_

_- O quê? – sua reação foi de espanto_

_- Por que acha que John nunca mais voltou? Nunca falou sobre nós? Porque ele não conseguiu olhar nos olhos da minha mãe depois daquilo. Foi por isso._

_- Jo..._

_- Saia... – ela engoliu em seco. Não queria o consolo dele – Saia daqui! – como ele não se movesse, pediu outra vez – Por favor, vá embora de uma vez._

_E lhe deu as costas._

Doeu nele saber que o pai havia cometido aquele tipo de erro. Ele a quem considerava um modelo de perfeição. Mas doeu também Jo olhá-lo como se ele fosse o culpado por aquilo. Aqueles olhos doces e inocentes expressarem amargura e acusação.

Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Era visível o sentimento que ela começava a alimentar por ele. Algo que parecia mais intenso do que uma simples atração física. E ele não podia lhe dar o que ela queria. Pelo menos, não tinha certeza do que sentia por ela. Às vezes, achava que era só uma leve atração. E outras, queria tanto protegê-la do mal que havia pelo mundo afora. Mas acreditava ser um afeto quase que de irmão mais velho. Fosse o que fosse não criaria ilusões na moça. Ela não era alguém com quem queria brincar, pois sabia que sairia machucada.

Achou que não fosse mais vê-la, principalmente quando Sam lhe contou que Jo se separou da mãe para caçar sozinha, informação que a própria Ellen passou ao irmão. Dean acreditou que seus caminhos nunca mais se cruzariam. No entanto, estava enganado.

Infelizmente, encontrou-a naquelas circunstâncias em que Sam foi possuído pela vadia da Meg. Jo foi pega como refém, porém, ele conseguiu libertá-la das garras da demônio graças à água benta que carregava. E depois foi quase morto pela desgraçada com um tiro.

Foi Jo que o acudiu e levou-o até o interior do bar de um cais em que ela passou a trabalhar longe da mãe. Não tiveram tempo para uma conversa muito esclarecedora porque ele estava com pressa de ir atrás do irmão possuído. Limitaram-se a um silêncio constrangedor enquanto Jo tratava de retirar com cuidado a bala de seu ombro.

_- Nossa! – gritou ele_

_- Quase acabando. Pronto – ela tirou a bala e jogou-a num copo d'água. Começou a tapar a ferida com uma gaze._

_- Pô! Você é uma carniceira! – reclamou_

_- De nada – disse com sarcasmo ao olhá-lo com reprovação _

_- Já acabamos?_

_- Poderia me dar dois minutos para suturar? – repreendeu-o – Não pode ajudar Sam se estiver sangrando até morrer – fez uma pausa – E aí, como sabia que ele estava possuído?_

_- Eu não sabia. Só sabia que aquilo não podia ser ele. – abaixou o rosto_

_- Ei, Dean..._

_- Fala aí?_

_- Sei que demônios mentem, mas dizem também a verdade?_

_- Sim, algumas vezes eu acho. Especialmente se saberem que vai mexer com sua cabeça – estranhou a indagação dela – Por que pergunta?_

_- Nada. Não tem importância. – despistou – Tem alguma ideia pra onde ele está indo agora?_

_- Até agora ele tem ido atrás dos caçadores dos arredores. E aí, o mais perto que conheço está em Dakota do Sul._

_- Você está bem. Acabei. Vamos – ela se levantou_

_- Pois é, você não vai – ele também se levantou_

_- Claro que vou. Sou parte disso agora._

_- Não sei dizer mais claro do que isso. Se tentar me seguir vou te amarrar bem atrás daquele poste ali – ela o encarou com certa mágoa, mas ele não ligou – Essa é a minha briga. Não vou ficar com seu sangue nas minhas mãos – pegou a jaqueta – É assim que tem que ser._

_Deu meia-volta._

_- Espere, aqui – ela o chamou e ele se virou. Jo lhe entregou um vidro de analgésicos. – Leve isto, vai ajudá-lo com a dor._

_- Valeu. – não soube mais o que dizer, o silêncio entre eles pedia algumas palavras. Contudo, ele não queria se prolongar – Te ligo depois, falou?_

Ele nunca ligou. Nem teria porque fazê-lo. O que ia lhe dizer? E aquela foi a última vez que a viu. Como será que ela estava? Sem se dar conta, começou a cantarolar a música que lhe fazia recordar dela.

- Engraçado... Isso me parece um deja vu – comentou Sam olhando para o irmão. – Algo que aconteceu há quase um ano.

- O quê? Não sei do que está falando. – o loiro se fez de desentendido – É só... uma música como qualquer outra. Apenas me lembrei.

- Hum-hum –o rosto de Sam era de descrença, mas não insistiu no assunto.

Há dois dias haviam acabado de se defrontar com um grupo de demônios que representavam os sete pecados. Viajavam rumo a uma cidade de Illinois que, de acordo com Sam, tinha um novo caso para resolverem. Dean não questionou a veracidade da informação, só queria destruir quantas criaturas do mal ainda pudesse no pouco tempo de vida que lhe restava. Ele só não podia imaginar que era uma mentira do irmão que estava seguindo uma possível pista fornecida por Bobby que podia livrar o loiro de seu pacto. É claro que Dean não deveria saber.

- Sam, vamos parar aqui – anunciou Dean quando passavam numa pequena cidade de Iowa

- Mas, Dean, falta muito pra chegarmos. Até lá talvez...

- Uma parada não vai nos matar. Vamos lá, eu tô pregado.

- Está bem – suspirou, mas resolveu não questionar. Não queria que o irmão desconfiasse de sua pressa.

Chegaram à recepção de um motel barato de nome _Hot Love_ e pediram um quarto com duas camas separadas como costumavam fazer.

- Ei, cara, sabe se por aqui tem algum tipo de boate de strippers? – Dean perguntou ao recepcionista após registrarem seus nomes

- Sim, tem uma a uns cinco quarteirões nessa direção. Se chama _Paradise's Girls_ – apontou em uma direção – Dá até pra ir a pé.

- Valeu. – pegou a chave do quarto e seguiu com o irmão para o local indicado.

- Ei, você não disse que estava pregado? – Sam o questionou com leve repreensão na voz

- Estou, mas... meu amiguinho não. – retrucou com um sorriso safado.

Sam revirou os olhos.

Após deixarem suas coisas num canto qualquer do quarto, foram à tal boate. Sam não queria ir, queria dar uma pesquisada na internet sobre a pista que estava seguindo, entretanto, por insistência de Dean, acabou cedendo. Mesmo com esperanças de acabar com aquele pacto, o moço queria fazer todas as vontades que pudesse para seu irmão mais velho.

Chegaram ao local que estava apinhado de homens nas mesas e garotas com minúsculos uniformes que circulavam servindo bebidas. Uma música alta ecoava pelo local.

Os dois homens se acomodaram numa mesa. Logo uma bela morena de olhos verdes se aproximou. Ela trazia uma comanda.

- Desejam alguma coisa? – indagou com certa malícia no tom

- Aham... Pra mim pode trazer uma cerveja – respondeu Dean após minucioso exame no corpo da garota – E você, Sam?

- O mesmo.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ela marcou os pedidos

- Por agora é só.

- Certo, eu vou trazer seus pedidos. Mas... se desejarem mais alguma coisa em especial, podem me falar – o olhar dela era carregado de insinuação. Os dois belos homens a haviam impressionado. – Estou disponível... para os dois.

- Valeu, docinho – o loiro esboçou um sorriso sacana.

A morena piscou e afastou-se para lhes trazer os pedidos.

- Cara, aqui está muito bom – comentou Dean com satisfação – Acho que vou ser bem servido.

- Oh, sim, com certeza. Se depender daquela garçonete, você irá – Sam replicou com ironia.

Dean riu. E olhou para um canto qualquer daquela boate. Notou que numa mesa ao centro, havia um sujeito bastante alto, másculo, claro, cabelos negros e repicados, olhos azuis e rodeado de belas garotas. O Winchester não soube explicar o motivo, mas sentiu algo ruim vindo daquele indivíduo.

Como se houvesse percebido o olhar do loiro sobre si, o homem virou seu rosto para ele e encarou-o. Esboçou um sorriso debochado e ergueu uma taça como cumprimento. Dean desviou seu olhar.

- O que foi? – inquiriu Sam

- Nada. – respondeu.

Depois de algum tempo, a garçonete morena retornou com os pedidos dos rapazes e, após mais meia dúzia de palavras sugestivas, retirou-se. Dean tinha certeza que sairia acompanhado por aquela mulher, porém, não tinha pressa. Mais tarde, aproximar-se-ia dela e lhe perguntaria o horário em que acabaria seu turno. No momento, queria aproveitar cada minuto e ver quantas mulheres seminuas pudesse.

Logo uma nova performance de alguma stripper iria começar. O loiro se ajeitou na cadeira enquanto Sam ficava um pouco nervoso. Aquele tipo de entretenimento não fazia muito seu estilo.

A música _Can't fight this feeling_ começou a tocar. Não era o tipo de ritmo habitual para aquele tipo de apresentação, porém, as strippers poderiam escolher à vontade a melodia que quisessem. Dean estremeceu ao ouvi-la. Não. Era muita coincidência.

A garota que entrou vestia um longo casaco preto, botas e trazia um chicote. Sob seu rosto, havia uma máscara preta que cobria seus olhos. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, cheios e anelados e seu corpo era bem esguio, embora não fosse muito alta.

A imagem de Jo veio à mente do Winchester. Não. Absurdo. A jovem jamais se enquadraria naquele tipo de situação. Era só coincidência o fato de aquela música tocar e o perfil físico da stripper se assemelhar ao da caçadora. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia desassociar a figura da Harvelle.

Os homens gritavam coisas como "Gostosa", "Linda", "Rebola" e "Tira o casaco". Ela desatou o nó do casaco que caiu a seus pés. Dean começou a suar. Ela o estava excitando. A moça sabia o que fazia como se fosse uma profissional. Isso provava que aquela não era Jo. Ainda assim, levantou-se da mesa para se aproximar da pista. Precisava ter certeza.

- Dean. – Sam o chamou, mas ele ignorou.

Ficou a uma curta distância da pista. A stripper já estava seminua com apenas um minúsculo body tapando os seios e a parte de baixo. Finalmente, ela tirou a máscara e jogou-a em qualquer canto.

Dean teve suas dúvidas respondidas, embora a constatação o surpreendesse. Aquela era mesmo Jo.

A Harvelle que ainda não havia notado o caçador, olhou na direção em que ele estava. Gelou.

- Dean? – deixou escapar sem querer o nome dele num sussurro que os outros não entenderam, mas apenas o Winchester que estava perto o suficiente ouviu.

- 0 -

**Cath:** Obrigada por seu review que foi o primeiro. Espero que goste ainda mais da fic e possa acompanhá-la.

**E aí? O que será que vai acontecer? Bem, gente, eu precisava colocar esse trechos de spoilers só para dar uma incrementada e um sentido a mais para o capítulo. De qualquer jeito, agora vamos pra frente.**

**E esta música que toca na série e que coloquei aqui será uma espécie de tema musical deles. Mais adiante, vou colocar a letra completa e o link. OK? espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
